ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Latent and Hidden Effects
General I finally finished editing to the bottom of the page, but the article's not quite complete or 100% polished yet. # The introduction isn't all that great. Maybe someone more eloquent could spruce it up a little. # The Rasetsu Armor set needs testing. # The undocumented latents at the bottom need testing, of course. # The TOC is a little unwieldy. Maybe someone could replace it with something like what's on the Category:Relic Weapons or Auto-Translator pages. # The elemental staves also work on debuffs (e.g., Ice Staff for Paralyze) but I'm not sure whether "potency" conveys that. Should their hidden effects include a "___ element magic accuracy +10/15%"? # Test MP drain of various rune weapons # The food effect coloring is sort of nice, and gives those two lines external consistency, but on this particular page I think the extra colors make it a little too busy, especially while trying to convey which effects are changed from the normal food effects. The red text within links also conflicts with the normal wiki coloring of broken internal links. --Ichthyos 16:00, 17 July 2006 (EDT) Possible Additions? Ace's Locket? Possibly needs to be used with Ace's Helm? --Jinxs 16:39, 2 November 2006 (EST) ---- got another for ya, Princely Sword so i'm told the +/-'s invert if the wielder is rank10 sandy. * Strength +4 * Vitality -6 * Charisma -6 * Enmity -6 to * Strength -4 * Vitality +6 * Charisma +6 * Enmity +6 just passing the info along. it sells for quite a bit, so i'm willing to bet to does SOMETHING --uberfuzzy 03:20, 19 July 2006 (EDT) ---- Hmm, I think the Princely Sword hidden stat swap effect is just a rumor. I haven't seen hidden effects on any other KS99 weapons, and haven't come across any documented proof of the effect. If you find some, please post it! ^^ --Ichthyos 06:42, 24 July 2006 (EDT) dont have any 1st hand proof, it came up in conversation while doing the ks99 run in h.peak. someone also said it might have to be elvaan also, again, not sure. i'd rather post it, and have it debunked then have people wonder. (although it does make you wonder why it sells for so much, for just +4 str with such hefty penalties) --uberfuzzy 14:56, 24 July 2006 (EDT) ---- I believe the Princely Sword's high price is due to the following factors: :It's a KS99 drop, so supply remains relatively low. :It's the highest damage sword (with a STR bonus to boot) for PLDs who are collecting DD gear. --Ichthyos 02:45, 26 July 2006 (EDT) ---- :Company Fleuret? Maybe similar to Company Sword? --Gahoo 14:20, 25 September 2006 (EDT) ---- The Minstrel's Ring latent is activated below 76% HP, not 75% HP, so you can have it active without being in yellow. I suspect that all the other rings work the same way, but haven't tested. --Valyana 10:52, 9 March 2007 (EST) HP/TP triggers All the triggers listed as ≤xx% seem unlikely to me, as they suggest that, say, if something is triggered at ≤50% and I have 1000 HP, then a latent will be active at 499 and 500 HP but not 501. I think it more likely that the latent is active at 499 but not 500, which would be <50%. If it's active at 509 but not 510, then I think it's clearer to write <51%. Similarly, I believe that the triggers listed as ≤100% TP are actually <100% TP. So far I've only corrected this for the L50 rings which I've personally tested. --Valyana 00:12, 10 April 2007 (EDT) Perdu wand Although I am not sure how to measure the accuracy on this item being a WHM and everything I use it on has low evasion to begin with I have realized that my attack does go up by 15 (five higher then my Darksteel maul) when I have less then 100% (obviously)but there is also the reduction by 15 when my TP hits 100%+ Undocumented Latent Effects Triggers section needs to be updated I can't edit it right now but if anyone else can, can anyone do some editing? More than half of the items in the "Undocumented" section have been figured out, if anyone can move that to the right sections, that'd be great. Petco 07:06, 28 July 2007 (CDT)